User talk:IrishGamer13
Welcome Hi there Nutzboy130 and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to User:Nutzboy130. Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. NOBODY (talk) 20:15, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Wasup! Wasup dude,so happy you joined the wiki!Welcome!This is th-oh wait I said this like a million times now.Meh.Shorter version.Welcome to the wiki,read the rules,you can ask me what ever,I do coding and userboxes,blah blah blah.Mc pe is a great game.And youre cool. Hi Nutzboy130! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/c/ca/AC4ERedesign.png I noticed that you added to your userpage! From the bottom of my heart, you sound like a great guy! If you like chatting on Wikia, maybe we could have a Chat one day! By the way, I'm AustinCarter4Ever! It's great to see a new user arrive on Nitrome Wiki since it's small due to Nitrome's obscurity! Whether if you came to make friends or edit to your heart's content, I hope you make it a good experience for yourself! If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask anyone! Have a great time here! ^w^ Sincerely, AustinCarter4Ever 20:42, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Just a few things to clarify Hi. I saw your latest message on NOBODY's wall. Since you're somewhat new to this wiki, I need to tell you a few things. *Please do remember that every user here has their own life. We don't always have the time to edit the pages that are lacking. *I don't understand what do you mean by " There is (are) so many grammar mistakes that I couldn't even read a current article." Almost every article here isn't written by people who can't spell. I know so many other wikis which have a huge amount of grammatical errors in their pages. *"You are giving people the right to have a staff position on this wiki even though they didn't deserve it." Every request for adminship is always done by proper votes from others, not by "Oh I like this guy, let's give him adminship." In fact, the last request was done years ago and it's closed. *"This wiki will die without some people to edit" Note that Nitrome's fanbase is nowhere close to Minecraft, Pokemon, or the like. A decent amount of good edits here a day is good enough. If there's anything you need to tell me, feel free to do so. Have a nice day. 07:52, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :@Nitromian Poptropica: Nutzboy130 wrote a follow up message where he apologized for what he said. -- 14:26, October 10, 2015 (UTC)